Collaborative Writing Project: The Fading Light: A Tale of Zan
Welcome to The Masters of Animanga: A Wikia Collaborative Writing Project! Join with legendary icons of anime and manga to create three exciting, original stories based on their character designs and outlines. We've written Red Bat, and TAO! - Rize of the Ying-Yang. Now, join with other co-authors from the Wikia community to pen an exciting samurai-themed story that crosses the boundaries of space and time. The inspiration for our third tale, Fading Light: A Tale of Zan, is provided by legendary artist Yoshitaka Amano (Vampire Hunter D, Final Fantasy) in the form of an iconic samurai character who first appeared in Amano's graphic novel Deva Zan. The story is executive produced by Kazuo Koike (Lone Wolf and Cub, Lady Snowblood). We want YOU to co-write this story! And you're also welcome to post any original artwork to illustrate it. Just take a few moments to read the rules, familiarize yourself with the world and characters, then edit this page to begin creating. 'THE RULES' 1. This page has been locked from anonymous editing. In order to contribute to the story, you must login to your Wikia account. *If you do not have one, you can create an account here. *To edit this page to contribute, do not post your contribution in the comments. *Start editing below the previous contributions of another user by clicking "Edit" at the top left. *The story will end September 21. *By contributing to the story as a signed in user, you acknowledge your acceptance of the following rules, terms, and conditions. 2. Each user is allowed to contribute one paragraph (up to six sentences max) at a time. 3. Do not edit again until at least THREE new users have contributed. In other words, there must be three paragraphs between contributions from any one user. 4. Contribute to the story in a linear fashion. 5. Only add to the story section of this page – do not alter the “characters,” “world,” or “rules” sections. 6. You must leave your signature at the end of your contribution. 7. Do not revert, delete, edit or alter an entry entered by another user -- respect the work of your fellow Wikia community members. 8. Your story must focus only on the original characters and world created by the Masters of Animanga for this particular project. No other pre-existing characters or universes can be referenced, anime or otherwise. That said, you may create a wholly original character specifically for this story. 9. Wikia Staff has the final say on edits. While we will not alter your work lightly, if rules are broken, we reserve the right to change your story/contribution. 10. Be aware that edit conflicts may occur. Before publishing, please save your work so that it will not get lost in case someone else is contributing to the page! 11. Your contributions to the Masters of Animanga Collaborative Writing Project are governed by the Wikia Terms of Use and by the CC-by-NC license. 12. If you contribute to the Masters of Animanga Collaborative Writing Project and your contribution is used, you acknowledge that if/when the story is published or released in any manner, you will be given attribution for your participation in the project, and that any such attribution is your sole consideration for participating in the project. If any user is found to be in violation of these rules, we reserve the right to rollback/remove your contribution. 'THE WORLD' A samurai warrior with no memory of his past, Zan has the power to travel through all of time and space while riding atop Panther, his animal companion. The many adventures of Zan could never be chronicled in a single volume. In this story, we follow our hero from feudal Japan to Victorian-era England (and beyond) as he meets a beautiful woman who changes him forever, and faces an adversary unlike any he has encountered before. 'THE CHARACTERS' *Zan, our hero, is a samurai warrior who has no memory of his past. He is on a quest to restore order to existence, which will ultimately lead him to the discovery of his own mysterious origin. While riding atop Panther, his faithful animal companion, Zan has the power to travel anywhere in space and time. *Lord Chataway, the villain of the story, is encountered by Zan when he is transported to 1870s England. Lord Chataway is a British noble who may be more than who he first seems to be. *Virginia, the beautiful daughter of Lord Chataway. She is fiercely independent, but finds herself strangely drawn to the mysterious Zan. 'THE STORY' It wasn't a memory -- more like a dream. As the silent warrior hid in the shadows, waiting to strike, he couldn't shake the sense that he'd been here before. But he could not dwell on that feeling right now. His sensei had been killed by an assassin from the Shadow Clan, and he was there for a reckoning. Zan lurked on a rooftop near the Shadow lair. He would wait there until the Shadow Master came into view and then exact his revenge. Minutes passed, and then hours… but the Shadow Master did not appear. Surely, they hadn't been made aware of his presence. Or had they? Calling to Panther, his animal companion -- a black cat-like creature with otherworldly features -- who had been lurking nearby in the dark, Zan climbed on to the big cat, and the pair leaped from the rooftop and into the pathway in front of the temple below. At that moment, Zan knew he was in trouble. He sensed a dark presence, but before he could act, he was surrounded by twelve Shadow Clan warriors. "I can take them," he thought. But just then another two dozen fighters from the Shadow Clan emerged from the darkness. Zan was wise enough to know he couldn't win. And he knew there was only one way out. He leaned forward to whisper a command into Panther's ear, and suddenly the cat leapt into the air towards the surrounding warriors. There was a blinding flash of light -- Zan and Panther had vanished.